Darkest Desires
by Dark's Queen
Summary: Sarah Williams finally calls upon her King to take her back. But what exactly does he have in mind for her once she can't get away from him? This contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello guys! This is like my first fanfiction ever, so your comments would be much appreciated. There are adult themes in here...just so you guys know. **

**Oh! And I don't own any of Jim Henson's characters or songs or David Bowie or any of that stuff. I just use them for my own twisted fantasies. Besides, if I did own them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this...I'd be rich.**

Chapter 1

She wanted to say the words that would save her from her horrible life. Ever since the fateful night where she had met _him_ she couldn't control her urges, her feelings, or her emotions.

Things began to spiral out of control the minute her friends left her the night after her return. Her step-mother, while proud she hadn't done anything to Toby which might have killed him (at least that's what she thought), still hated her. When Sarah turned sixteen, Irene insisted she go on dates that always ended up with Sarah comparing those other human boys to Jareth.

Jareth. He was the cause of this, whether it be good or bad. As her body began to become more attuned to his natural sexual predator aura, she wondered what exactly he meant when he asked her to give in to him. At the age of eighteen, she had a feeling it was more than just the innocent kiss she thought it meant when she ran his Labyrinth.

She yearned to be in his arms, feel his leather gloves caress her skin, and feel his lips on her own. He was strong, commanding, and always in control. She could be safe with him. No more being called an idiot for not liking a supposedly handsome guy. No more sitting in her room dreaming of what she could have had with him.

Sarah fell to her knees and looked out the window. It had started to storm much like when she wished Toby away. Tonight, it would be her that was taken away to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Goblin King," she whispered as a flash of lighting lit up her dark room. "I made a mistake three years ago."

Far away, sitting on his throne, Jareth conjured a crystal and watched with a heated gaze as she began to tremble.

The wind outside picked up and seemed to almost breathe "say it."

Sarah took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Goblin King, you do have power over me. I wish you would come and take me away right now!"

Right before her eyes, blue sparkles began to fall to the floor and a man in dark blue armor looked down at her. Sarah could feel the raw magic around him begin to subside. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling, revealing his slightly pointed teeth. His mismatched eyes seemed to burn her skin.

"Stand," he commanded in his rich voice.

Sarah stood up on wobbly knees thrilled by the fact that he had really come, but terrified by his cruel gaze.

His eyes seemed to look in to her very soul. She saw him look at her now shoulder length brown hair. He continued to survey her body, taking in her breasts and hollow stomach. As he walked around her, seeming to size her up for a meal, she began to feel her neck get hot in embarrassment at being looked at so openly.

He stood in front of her and got as close as he could without touching her. "Look at me," he whispered.

Sarah couldn't. She kept her gaze fixed on his leather riding boots. She felt a hand reach up and pull her head back, forcing her to look in to his eyes.

"I see we will have to work on your obedience, Precious," he said dangerously. He leant in to her, barely a centimeter away from her lips eliciting a whimper from Sarah. "You did want this. What's said is said."

Sarah closed her eyes, relishing in her close proximity to the Goblin King but immediately opened them when he commanded her to. He moved over to breathe in her ear. "Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"Yes," she hissed.

"Good," he chuckled darkly. "You are mine now. Let us retire to more private quarters."

He crushed his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. She gasped at his possessiveness and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in to her mouth.

Sarah was vaguely aware of a change in temperature as Jareth began to back her up. Their tongues were locked in a heated battle, trying to gain control of the kiss. She moved her hands up from his chest to tangle in his hair as he pushed her on to a large, black bed.

His eyes were darkened with lust and he looked absolutely feral causing Sarah to scramble back on the bed just slightly before he crawled on top of her, holding her in place. He bent his head down to bite and suck on her neck. His hand was slowly traveled up underneath her shirt. He brushed against one nipple causing her to moan deep in her throat and Jareth chuckled deeply, relishing in how easily he could undo her.

He lifted up her shirt exposing her breasts, nipples hard with arousal. With one hand, he slowly massaged one and he lightly licked the other. Sarah thrust her hips up to meet his in an attempt to relieve some of the tension which had begun to pool in her lower abdomen. He chuckled deeply, causing a vibration on Sarah's breast. Her hands flew up to tangle themselves, once again, in his hair.

Jareth looked up at her through hooded eyes and saw her head thrown back in pleasure with her mouth slightly open and leant up to kiss her on the lips quickly. He began to trail kisses down to the top of her sweatpants and lowered them slowly, revealing her most intimate area. When she tried to cover herself, he realized she had probably never done this before.

As he gently parted her legs, she whimpered in embarrassment. She tried to push him away, but when he ran a finger up her slit, she began pulling him closer.

"Why, Precious. You're practically dripping already."

He played with her clit, causing her to push herself in to his hand. He slowly inserted a long finger in to her opening. Sarah began to moan and writhe beneath him. He pumped his finger slowly and moved up to suck on her nipple. When she on the verge of being released he pulled away and kissed her mouth once again.

"Please," she begged him. She wasn't sure what she needed, but she knew if she wasn't fulfilled soon, she would go insane.

"As you wish," he said.

He lowered his head between her legs, smelling her arousal. Her juices were dripping down her legs and he kissed her clit lightly. He made his way to her opening and, after some licking of her thighs, thrust his tongue in to her pussy.

Sarah gasped at the new sensation, pulling him closer to her. He pumped his tongue in and out, bringing her right to the edge and holding her there again. He pinched her clit one last time and she tumbled over the edge in to oblivion. Her hips lifted up off the bed and she screamed unintelligible words. Jareth licked up all of her juices enjoying their sweetness and how she clenched around him.

Just as Sarah was coming down from her high, he vanished his clothes allowing Sarah to feel his arousal against her leg. She knew what was about to come next, and she wanted it more than anything.

"Are you ready?" he asked in her ear.

"Yes," came her strangled reply.

He pushed in slowly causing a moan to fall from both of their lips. Jareth's size was enormous and filled Sarah completely. When he encountered her barrier, he broke it swiftly and buried himself to the hilt and held still as to let her become accustomed to being so full.

When she began moving underneath him, he pulled out slowly, almost to the tip and moved in just as slow making Sarah practically beg him to release her.

He picked up the pace, setting a punishing pace, barely allowing Sarah to keep up. He seemed to know where every spot that sent Sarah intense pleasure was and brushed against them causing her moans to turn in to screams.

"You're so tight," Jareth gasped in to her neck.

"Harder," Sarah screamed against his shoulder.

Their thrusts became more erratic, but they still met each other, hitting their hips against one another's heightening the sensation.

Sarah's release was violent, clenching Jareth's cock hard sending him over the edge as well. They rode it out together, biting each other's flesh and scratching down one another's backs, drawing blood and leaving marks to claim the other as their own.

After a while, Sarah was nearly asleep curled up with her head on Jareth's chest. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her neck.

"Tomorrow, you must meet my parents: the High King and Queen of the Underground," he stated softly in her ear.

"Mmm," she replied.

"I love you, Precious."

"I love you too, Goblin King."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Second chapter. I'm trying to advance the story a little bit more...but I got a bit side tracked. Just as a warning, there will be OC's in the next chapter...but I promise they will have substance to them and won't be stupid. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments and adds and alerts and all that jazz! I wasn't expecting anything honestly! You rock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except this twisted version of a story.**

Chapter 2

Sarah awoke to warm rays of sunshine on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and began to take in her surroundings. Last night's…distractions…hadn't let her have much time for observation. She slowly moved her way out of Jareth's grip and sat up, pulling the black sheets up to cover herself.

Heavy, velvet, black curtains with small specks of silver framed the window leading on to the balcony on one side of the room. A stone railing curved around it ensuring the clumsier of the two wouldn't fall to their death. Opposite of the bed laid a large fireplace. The same stone which made up the walls also lined the source of warmth in the room. An almost black wood made the hearth and floor. Two soft looking chairs faced the fireplace and had the same appearance as the curtains near the balcony. A table sat between the two chairs which looked perfect for propping one's feet up or sitting an evening drink down.

Above the fireplace was a beautiful painting. "Jareth, King of the Goblins." He had a serious face and his eyes seemed too real. He wore the same outfit as when he came to take Toby away. The cape was blown out behind him and he held an ornate silver sword. His stance screamed power and control.

"Soon, it will be one of me and my queen," a tired voice said behind Sarah. She turned to look at Jareth. His hands rested behind his head showing off his finely tuned biceps and chest. Sarah smiled down at him and noticed that he looked just as regal when he lounged as when he was fully awake.

Jareth pulled Sarah down to lay her head on his chest and began to stroke her hair. She ran her hands down his chest to rest on his stomach.

"Last night was amazing," she murmured as her hand slowly continued to creep downward. His breathing was beginning to become shallower and he had stopped stroking her hair. Her fingers encountered nothing until the very base of his shaft, already rock hard from the morning and her innocent teasing. She wasn't too sure what she was doing, but by the looks and sound of it, she was doing something right.

She pulled back the covers exposing his fully erect member to the cold air causing him to cringe. Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled darkly, slowly putting her hand around his cock and squeezing. He let out a gasp and looked up at her. She moved her hand slowly at first, not knowing what to do then Jareth grabbed her hand and moved faster, showing her what he liked, how to press her fingers against the underside of his cock and rub her thumb along the top spreading his precum on him.

Soon, Jareth lost control and rolled Sarah on top of him slowly letting her fall on to his cock until he was completely buried within her.

_I'm not ready to be on top, _Sarah thought. But soon, the warmth that had been pooling between her legs over took her and she slowly began to move. She raised then allowed herself to fall back down, moaning and loving how deep he got with each thrust upward.

Jareth sat up, causing him to shift within Sarah gaining a low moaning from her, and grabbed Sarah's hips. He thrust at an inhuman pace, using Sarah as he pleased. Her head flew back and she grabbed his shoulders for support as he latched his mouth on to one of her nipples and sucked hard.

She screamed as she came almost making Jareth lose his composure. He held back, allowing Sarah to come down from her high. Then, when she had almost finished, he picked up again, faster and harder than before.

"Jareth!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came again. Blood was rushing to every part of her body and she didn't hear Jareth's roar as he released himself in side of her.

When she had come to her senses, she kissed Jareth softly on the lips. "I think we need to try being bad sometime."

"Perhaps. If you could handle it," he said. He got out of bed and materialized a pair of midnight blue, silk lounge pants around him. He allowed Sarah a small bit of clothing to cover her up, prompting her to get out of bed as well.

"Now, we must prepare you to meet my parents. You will refer to them as King Alain or Your Majesty and Queen Lilith or Your Highness. I also have a younger brother. He will be meeting you as well and you will call him Prince Sameal…"

Sarah began to drift in to her own thoughts, not hearing a single word he said. "Meeting the parents" was scary enough in the Aboveground, who knew what it would be like when they were fea and royalty. How was she going to measure up to them? Would they like her? If they didn't, would they just vaporize her?

"Do you understand, Precious?" Jareth said. He had a look of concern on his face after noticing the line of worry across Sarah's forehead.

"Of course," she said quickly changing her expression to a pleasant smile.

"Let us dress. They are expecting us in, oh, about five minutes."

"WHAT!"

"It's not like it's that big of a deal, Sarah. You will be wearing this," he said with a wave of his hand. A floor length black dress appeared on Sarah, accentuating her curves and showing off her breasts. The ends of her sleeves formed a V over her hands and small bits of emerald were worked in, bringing out the color of her blazing eyes. Her hair seemed to curl and fix itself.

"This underwear does _not_ seem very functional," she said as a bit of pink began to flush her cheeks.

"Better access for me, my dear."

Jareth quickly dressed himself in black riding breeches and a long silver and black coat. He wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist tightly. "Good luck, Precious."

With a slight smirk, they began to swirl in a circle faster and faster until it stopped abruptly causing Sarah to nearly loose her balance on the stone floor.

"Jareth! And you must be Sarah," a low voice rumbled.

Sarah slowly looked up. _Oh god. What the hell have I gotten myself in to?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow! Another update already. I'm rocking this update thing! Hope you all enjoy. Remember…reviews make me happy which make these updates better!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters…except for the ones created in my own scary mind!**

Chapter 3

A man, who must have been King Alorin, strode towards the couple quickly. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, in color but held no hostility. He had broad shoulders, making him appear strong, and he wore a white and gold robe. A golden crown inlaid with diamonds sat atop his clean cut blonde hair. He had a short, pointed beard but looked no older than thirty five. Sarah figured it must be his fae blood.

"Curtsey," Jareth hissed in Sarah's ear.

"King Alorin," she murmured. She clumsily tried to bend her legs, but only managed in gaining a small chuckle from the High King.

"Don't worry about that nonsense, Sarah. And please, just call me Alorin." He smiled genuinely at her and took her hand, leading her in to the throne room where a woman was sitting gingerly in a large golden throne. She looked up and hopped to her feet.

As she made her way towards Sarah and Jareth, Sarah noticed that her eyes were icy blue yet warm at the same time. Her light brown hair curled around her face and she wore a flowing, white gown that barely dragged the floor. She looked even younger than her husband.

"Mother, this is Sarah," Jareth said after a brief hug from his mother. "Sarah, this is my mother, Queen Lilith."

Sarah began to curtsey but was caught on the arm by the Queen. "We don't need any of that curtseying crap."

"I tried to tell her, Lil," stated Alorin.

"Well, no one listens to you, now do they," laughed Lilith. "And, Sarah, just call me Lilith."

Sarah was staring, stunned at the beautiful people before her, feeling totally insignificant compared to them. Their friendliness frightened her; she hadn't had a real family since her mother left. Now, she had two people who appeared to want to be her parents.

A light hand on her shoulder brought her back from her musings and she looked towards Lilith. Her face had a motherly smile on it that reached her eyes. "Let's go for a walk. We have a ball to plan."

"B-ball?" Sarah stammered.

"Yes, Sarah. Maybe if you paid a little bit more attention, you would pick up easier," Jareth ground out. Her eyes met his and they seemed to be on fire, causing warmth to slightly pool between her legs. She looked away quickly.

"You're just like your father," Lilith mumbled as she began to drag Sarah out to the gardens.

The gardens held various fruits, narcissus, lilies, and red roses which were scattered in patterns across the green grass. A small, stone bench sat between a peach tree and smaller pomegranate one. Lilith reached and grabbed a ripe pomegranate and delicately sunk her teeth in to it.

"Would you like one?" inquired the Queen. Sarah shook her head. "Ah, yes. I suppose you would prefer peaches more," Lilith said with a slight smirk. She lightly took a peach from the tree and handed it to Sarah.

Lilith invited Sarah to sit down on the bench and Sarah complied, however reluctantly. They ate their respective fruits in silence which was only broken when Lilith asked Sarah about her childhood. She quickly relived the first fifteen years of her life. As she got to the part of her journey to the Labyrinth, Lilith waved her past it informing Sarah she already knew the story. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and moved on, finishing with her calling Jareth back to her. She conveniently left out the nights events.

When she had finished, Lilith began to talk about her life.

"I was born here, but I didn't grow up in the Underworld. I don't know why they sent me to the Aboveground because they were dead when I returned. I was about eighteen when I came back, actually," Lilith said with a smile to Sarah. She seemed to have a small bit of sadness in her eyes and, while Sarah had just met this woman, she had the inexplicable urge to comfort her. "The High King at the time when I was sent away, Alorin's father, took away my fae powers making me human. So I completely understand why you're nervous around us," Lilith finished.

"So, how did you get back?" asked Sarah.

"Well, Alorin was in the Aboveworld getting away from his parents, or so he says. He happened upon me as I was out for my daily horse ride without my adoptive parents. I was sitting in the wood when he walked out in some outrageously tight riding pants. At first, I was going to try to throw rocks at him, but something about him told me he meant no harm. I met him back there almost every day and we fell in love. He offered me a life full of luxury and eternal love and, while hesitant of leaving my family, I accepted. He brought me here, to this very garden, and explained to me who he believed I was and his father confirmed it. Our marriage was consummated and I was returned my powers."

"Wow," was all Sarah could say.

Lilith smiled briefly before turning her attention to the upcoming ball. While Sarah had been nervous about this woman at first, she now felt she could talk to her about anything.

The ball, Lilith said, was a tradition among the fae to celebrate a new Queen of any kingdom. All royals were invited, as were most subjects. The parents of the husband always take care of the arrangements and leave very little up to the bride. The husband is never involved. Sarah was allowed to pick the colors (midnight blue, white, and silver) and the location (the crystal ballroom). Because there was no wedding, the ball was to be as such. Having sex was how two were joined.

"So, really, both of you are married," Lilith said.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew about that," Sarah said, feeling her face become warm.

Lilith laughed and gently put an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "You can tell by how he talks to you. Besides, sex is much different in the Underground than the Aboveground."

Soon, the sun began to set. "Oh my! I hadn't even realized how close it was to dinner," said Lilith. She wound an arm around Sarah's waist and began to lead her to the dining hall where a magnificent dinner was sitting. Lilith led her to a seat on the right hand side of Jareth and she took her own place on the other side of the table across from Jareth.

The feas seemed to be waiting for someone and, upon looking around for a solution to why they were, she noticed there was an empty seat across from her set for someone. At almost the same time, the doors to the dining hall burst open and in walked a man who looked to be about twenty one. His eyes were a deep, dark blue and his hair was black, cascading around his face. He wore a black cloak with red lining. His appearance was much like his fathers except his smile which seemed to tell of a deep, dark secret he was keeping. He stalked towards the table, eyeing Sarah as he went.

"Son, you're late," rumbled Alorin. His face was set in a frown.

"Sorry, father. I wasn't aware we had a…guest," said Prince Samael. He walked over to Sarah, lifting her hand to his mouth, barely licking it. Sarah jerked her hand back and Samael gave her a wicked smile. Jareth, seeming to know what just occurred, pulled her chair closer gaining a giggle from the Queen. Samael took his seat across from Sarah and watched her eat, drink and breathe. He never looked away, even when speaking to others. When Sarah glanced at him, he would maintain eye contact and lick his lips sending shivers down Sarah's spine.

After what seemed like forever, dinner and desert were finally finished and they were saying their goodbyes. King Alorin gave both Jareth and Sarah haughty hugs while Queen Lilith hugged Jareth and kissed Sarah on the forehead, telling her she would be in contact about any questions she had about the ball. Before Samael could reach Sarah, Jareth clung to her hip and transported them back to their room.

As soon as her feet touched the stone floor, Jareth spun Sarah around and slammed her against the wall. When she looked up to his face, his eyes were ablaze the same way they were before she left with his mother. Jareth put his body flush against hers and brought his mouth down to her ear.

"You weren't very obedient of me today," he whispered darkly.

"Wha-?"

"First, you could not even manage to curtsey and then you let your mind wander. And my brother seems to have taken a very intriguing interest in you. Perhaps I should remind you who you belong to."

Jareth crushed his lips to Sarah's in a bruising manner causing Sarah to squeak out. Already, a sweet ache was forming between her legs.

He grabbed her breasts roughly, squeezing them hard. Sarah's knees began to shake from being so aroused. Jareth's lips moved away from hers began to focus on the sensitive spot beneath Sarah's ear. He sucked and licked, eliciting moans from Sarah. She twisted her arms around his waists, pulling him even closer making her feel his arousal. Jareth sunk his teeth in to her flesh causing her to push against him, trying to get away. But soon he was sucking the mark he left, loving the metallic taste of Sarah's blood.

Jareth's hands moved lower and lower, pulling up the skirt of Sarah's dress until it was bunched around her waist. His hands roamed around her thighs, never once giving her the touch she so desired making Sarah squirm against the cold wall.

Finally, his cold fingers found her swollen clit, barely flicking it back and forth and driving Sarah insane. She ground in to his hand, attempting to make his long fingers enter her dripping opening.

"Oh no, Sarah. This is a punishment. You don't get to decide what happens to you," he breathed in to her ear. "Suck me."

"What?" she asked.

"I want your warm mouth on my cock. Suck me."

He backed away from Sarah and vanished both of their clothes. He pulled her over to one of the chairs and sat down in it, pulling Sarah along with him and positioning her on her hands and knees in front of him. His cock bobbed in front of Sarah, a small, glistening drop of liquid hanging from the tip. Sarah licked her lips and slowly took it in her mouth. Jareth's hand grabbed her hair and pushed her forward, causing her to nearly choke. A sharp slap landed across her bum causing her to jump.

"Keep going," ground out Jareth. Jareth continued to manipulate Sarah's mouth at will and slap her with his riding crop. Her squeals of pain soon turned in to moans of pleasure as the heat began to take over her body causing her to suck harder and swallow, massaging Jareth's cock.

Jareth pulled himself out of her mouth reluctantly and made Sarah stand up. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, positioning his cock up with her opening. He shoved her against a wall which caused his cock to enter roughly. Sarah's head rested against his shoulder moaning as he began to move within her.

"To whom do you belong?"

"Oh, god," she moaned.

"To whom do you belong?" Jareth repeated as he pinched her clit.

"You! Oh, god. Only you."

"You. Will. Obey. Me," he said. With every word, he thrust in harder and deeper.

"Yes!" Sarah screamed in to the air.

Her orgasm over took her, clenching her walls around his cock. As Jareth heard her screams, he let his seed flow within her. His cock twitched inside Sarah, causing her release to last even longer.

When Jareth walked them both over to their bed, he gently laid Sarah down, covering her up with the sheets. He curled behind her, snaking his hand around her waist.

"Jareth?"

"Go to sleep, Precious."

"No. I want to know about your brother. He was…different," said Sarah drowsily.

"He has always been like that. We were always at odds as children. He wanted to be secluded in his room. Girls fancied both of us, but he always did something to run them off."

"Maybe it's because he licks their hands."

Jareth chuckled. "Maybe. But still, he could never seem to hold an attachment to anyone except his family and, even now, he is losing us. He is often in his room, never coming out. But, sometimes, he'll be just as he used to be with us. He did seem take a liking to you. As did my mother."

"I like her," Sarah said simply.

"She's been wanting a daughter-in-law for quite some time now," Jareth said, now stroking Sarah's hair. She muttered something in to his chest before falling in to a deep sleep.

"And you'll have no idea how much you'll be wanting her by the end of this."


End file.
